


Rise

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rise

Clint has risen,  
From the ashes many times.  
He recovered from his parents death.  
He recovered from his father's abuse.  
He rose like a phoenix.


End file.
